Heartfelt Hope
by ThurinRanger
Summary: Celebrian must sail to Valinor, and an idea has crept into Glorfindel's heart, something he has been putting off far to long. In which Glorfy has a wife because why not, this was a topic I just had to explore. ONESHOT rated Kplus because I am cautious, no warnings, slash, etc. Light and fluffy romance DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING


**Ok, I want to make this clear right away, Ilwien is not a mary-sue. She is not supposed to be me, and is not some fantasy romance I've made up for myself. I felt as if Glorfindel needed a wife, and dreamed up the gal for him. I want no strife over this thank you. :) **

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

Lord Elrond didn't even try to force a smile on his weary face as he invited Glorfindel to sit down across him before a crackling fire. It had been many months since the ambush at the Redhorn pass, but Glorfindel still winced as he took his seat, a hand going to his side and quickly leaving it again at the glance of concern Lord Elrond shot him.

"If this is another apology-" the half-elf began emotionlessly, but Glorfindel cut him off,

"No. No, it is not, though, if there is anything-"

"Glorfindel, mellon nin, you almost died defending her; there is nothing to forgive, nothing more you must do, can do. But why did you come then?"

"You leave for the havens at first light?"

"Yes."

"Would you...please let me see her?" Glorfindel blurted nervously, avoiding Elrond's dull gaze.

"Glorfindel, I have told you, she is hardly responding to anyone-"

"Please." the golden-haired elf pleaded, an imploring note in his voice Elrond could not ever remember hearing before. The Lord of Imladris looked up, studying the Balrog-slayer's face with interest.

"If you must, but I warn you, you will not be gratified."

"Hannon le."

"She is sitting on our balcony, waiting to depart in the morning." Elrond sighed as Glorfindel rose, nodding to let the elf know he was free to depart. The famed Balrog-slayer quickly left, heart in his mouth as he knocked on the lady's door.

He did not know why he was so nervous about doing this, but somehow he was.

"Come in." a listless voice murmured after a long silence, and he entered.

"Lady Celebrian, please forgive the intrusion."

"Mmm." she barely acknowledged, not even turning around from where she was seated on the balcony, staring out into the sunset.

"I...I am so sorry. For failing you." Glorfindel began shakily, a hand slipping into his robes, fingering the folded piece of parchment within.

Most elves assumed Glorfindel was simply a bachelor, but that was not so. In Valinor he had fallen in love with a beautiful elleth, with hair of a thousand shades of gold and brown, and soft eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Just thinking of her made Glorfindel tremble, he loved her so.

He had been wed to her, he had soon become a father.

No, Glorfindel was not a bachelor at all.

He hadn't wanted to leave Valinor, but Manwe had left him no choice. He had bid her, his beloved, farewell, promised to someday return to her and their children, promised he'd never forget.

And he never had, but it had been such a terribly long time, even for an elf.

'She must sail to Valinor, where she may receive greater healing than I can give.' That is what Elrond had grimly announced about a week ago, and at those words an unshakable idea had crept into Glorfindel's heart.

"I...I have...there is an elleth in Valinor," he began shakily, squatting down before where Celebrian was seated, "you will not be able to miss her, her hair-it is very unique...like a thousand shades of gold and brown...and there are, or they were, I suppose, elflings. The one looks somewhat like me, and another was on the way when I left. I promised her that I would never forget, that I would never return, I just...it's been so long and I..." his voice broke, it was so easy to poor out his heart to the motionless elf before him, eyes adrift, making to indication that she had heard, "...I don't want her to give up." he finally whispered, pressing the folded parchment into Celebrian's hand, the note he had rewritten over and over again every night since the idea crept into his head.

'What are you doing, scribbling away so furiously over there?' Erestor would ask him as they sat hunched over their desks late at night. 'Something I have been putting off for far too long.' he would say, sighing at all the failed attempts littered around him. He had rewritten, reworded, trying to make it perfect in every way, but time had gotten away from him. They were leaving in the morning. He had given up trying to compose something perfect, and had just written from his heart, a quick, unedited little note.

Slowly Celebrian unfolded the paper, carefully moving aside the pressed wild rose Glorfindel had tucked into it, and read the note:

_'__Ilwien, I will never stop loving you more than the stars and promise I will never forget, I always think of you and our children. I promise I will return to you someday soon, and when I do, I will bring something from Imladris to show them where I've been. I yearn for my family and fight with your name in my heart. Never give up on me, even if it seems like I am gone. Forever yours, Glorfindel.'_

She smiled, the first real smile anyone had seen on her face since the Redhorn pass, slowly placing the flower back into it and folding up the note, slipping it into her robes.

"Never fear, brave one, your wife shall receive this note of your undying love."

And Glorfindel bowed his head, a smile on his lips.

"Hannon le, my lady."

:::::::

The lady Celebrian slowly ascended the ramp up onto the grey ship, robes and hair shimmering. Slowly, as it glided gracefully out of the haven and over the sea, she turned, raising her hand in a silent farewell, a small smile gracing her features, a goodbye to her family huddled mournfully on the pier. Then her eyes shifted to Glorfindel, and he raised his hand as well.

And somehow he knew his note would get through.

~fin~

**#Glorfindel/Ilwien forever! My headcannon was always that Glorfy was a bachelor, but I just couldn't resist exploring this idea. In fact, I really like Ilwien, I might write more on these two. Yes light romantic fluff is awesome. Expect a little bit more of the Glorfindel/Ilwien story...**

**Please review!  
Have a wonderful day, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Thurin**


End file.
